The Chosen
by Realgirl17
Summary: Raven is a 17 year old girl, and little does she know, she is the daughter of Eragon and Arya, which makes her a princess. She faces dangers from the rogue riders and their king, Aldurn, who now rules over Alagaesia. Whill she survive when she is placed in the middle of a war and falls desperately in love? Read to find out ;) Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen**

~Prologue~

It has been nearly a hundred years since Eragon defeated Galbatorix with the help of Arya and Murtagh. The land was in peace for a time, new riders had emerged to protect that peace. Now there is a new danger, the Rogues. The rogues are a faction of the riders that broke from the order. They believe that the land should be ruled by a rider, and so their leader, Aldurn, rules over Alagaesia. He killed the previous king and declared himself the immortal ruler.

Little did Aldurn know, Queen Arya had given birth nearly fifty years after he took over. The baby had no elven characteristics in looks whatsoever and was kept secret from everyone except Murtagh and a select few others. Eragon was worried for the child's safety and so, he and Arya decided to hide her form the world by giving their daughter to a family in Uru'baen, the capital of Alagaesia, where no one would suspect her. Eragon left the couple plenty of money to live off of and a present for his daughter. It is now seventeen years after this and the girl has grown to be a beautiful young woman… her name, Raven.

~Chapter 1~

Raven scanned the area around her, keeping low to the ground, her bow drawn. She had brown wavy hair that reached to her mid-back, pale white skin, blue-grey eyes, and a beauty mark below the left side of her lower lip, as well as one below her right eye. It was illegal to hunt in the forest unless you were a soldier or had special permission from King Aldurn himself. At the moment, she was breaking a law by even having her bow, let alone being in the woods hunting after deer.

As she snuck along behind bushes, tracking a buck that she had spotted an hour earlier, she heard the snap of a twig a few yards from her. Panicking, she ducked down behind the bush, lying on her stomach, her body tense and ready to run.

"Hey, did you see that?" she heard a man say.

"See what?" another asked in response.

"I thought I saw a girl…"

She could see their boots through the bushes; they had gotten closer to her location. She lyed there, sweating in fear, her heart pounding. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, PLEASE DON'T SEE ME. _She whispered in her mind from fear of being found. She would most likely be whipped for being out here… but others had merely been executed, it all depended on the mood of the king that day.

One of the men stepped closer and let out a sound of exclamation as he saw Raven lying there. "I found a girl" he cried out just as Raven pushed herself to her feet and began to run for her dear life. She could hear the cries of the men behind her as they scrambled for their horses and their weapons, some cursing at her and each other. A feeling of dismay and despair washed over her as she heard the sound of pounding hooves gaining on her.

She reached the edge of the forest and kept running, thinking there was only a clearing up ahead. The men were just behind her and she was beginning to panic when she stopped in her tracks. She wobbled for a second then looked down over the cliff she had come to. Giving out a small scream she turned back around to face the soldiers chasing after her. Her stomach dropped as she recognized one of them as the youngest prince, Daman. He dismounted his charge and took a tentative step towards her. "There's nowhere to run, just hand yourself over now and I can promise you that you will escape severe punishment" he said as he inched his way closer.

Raven kept silent, keeping her eyes trained on his every movement. She then said "I don't trust you scum bags".

This seemed to anger him and his comrades, because he lunged at her and landed on top, catching her off guard. He pinned both her arms above her head, only used one hand while he used the other to grab his sword. "You shouldn't have said that" he smirked as he brought the hilt of the blade down on the side of her head, sending her into complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Raven awoke in a cell, her head pounding from being hit so hard. She was lying on a cot and sat up, crossing her legs and letting out a moan. When she heard a muffled sobbing she looked up from between the bars to see her mother and father, along with her three older brothers. She ran to the bars, griping them. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"We were told that you had been arrested" Her father answered.

"We rushed over and demanded to speak with you… the king complied. Oh my baby!" her mother cried.

"Mama, I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises is all" She murmured soothingly.

"Oh darling, You're to be whipped at noon today!" the woman sobbed and fell to her knees, no longer able to stand from the shock and sorrow.

Raven stiffened at this, for if you were a woman and you were whipped, it was most likely that you would not make it after the first ten to twenty lashings, let alone the mandatory fifty for the crime. "I'll be fine mama, They'll let me return home once my punishment has been handed out."

Her father nodded to her "We count on you to remain strong through this dear" he said as his eyes softened.

Just then two guards entered the room "All visitors of the prisoner are to leave immediately and head for the town square". Her parents and siblings made their leave as the cell door was opened and she was placed in cuffs, her hands behind her back. She didn't struggle, only kept quiet and fallowed their lead as they gripped each of her arms with an iron like vice. She was lead through a series of halls and doorways. Fear overtook her as she heard the roar of the crowd and went through the doors that lead to the whipping post. Only then did she feel panicked as she was set down on her knees, her hands pound to the post.

She listened as a woman soldier read out her offences to the king and his laws. There was a long pause then a reluctant cheer from the crowd as she assumed the king and his sons had made their appearance to watch the spectacle, along with their dragons. A woman came forward to her and held out a leather bar to her, saying "This is for you to grip in your mouth, so that you don't bite your tongue off". Raven nodded and opened her mouth, and with the woman's help she secured it there. The woman then stepped around her and cut open the back of her shirt. Raven shivered as the cold air hit her back as well as from embarrassment of being seen nearly half naked by all of Uru'baen.

She tightened her grip on the rope used to tie her to the pole as the order was given to start the whipping. The first lash was agonizing, scaring her at the force put behind it. She refused to give even the smallest of groans of pain, out of defiance to the king. She listened as after each lash the man counted _1…2…3…4…5… _Her mind went fuzzy after the first 6 or 7 lashes. She only felt herself become conscious every few lashes after. When she heard the number 36 she thought she might die at the thought of another 14. Refusing to even show the slightest indignation of pain, she gripped the rope harder, feeling blood run down her arms as her nails dug into her hands and the rope chaffed them.

When the whipping had ended and the king had made his leave, the crowd dispersed and Raven's mother rushed forward, demanding that she be cut down. The woman soldier from before complied and as the rope was cut, Raven slumped to the ground. She was only semi-conscious but knew that it was her oldest brother Koru who had picked her up bridal style and carried her home. She was placed on the kitchen table as her mother shouted order. "Koru, go get Freya to help me heal the wounds, Rickk, get a pot of hot water, Elic, fetch cloth and a quilt." All of the boys scrambled to do as they were told as her mother removed the rest of her shirt.

Koru returned with Freya, the old town herbalist and magician. Freya gave a deep sigh "Oh girl, what have you gotten yourself into now" she said with a slight chuckle. Raven smirked "Well, I thought it'd be fun to get whipped". Her mother gave an exasperated moan and said to Freya "Is there anything you can do for these?"

"Yes, yes. But first lets clean the wounds." Freya instructed.

Her mother nodded and dipped the clothe in the warm water, patting it to the whip lashes on her back. Raven let out a small moan as the clothe met her sore skin. Her mother began to sing a soothing lullaby, stroking Raven's soft wavy brown hair. Once the wounds were cleaned and Raven had a wooden spoon placed in her mouth, for her to bite onto at the pain, Freya whispered the spell "Waise heill" over her back. Raven felt an immense itching sensation in her back and could feel her skin crawl. It took all of herself control to not turn around and scratch at her back.

Freya healed the wounds to where they would only be scabs and then develop into scars. "I'm sorry I could not do more, but my power only runs so deep" she said sadly. Raven's mother only tutted at the old woman and said "No, no. You did the best of your abilities and even then that was more than enough" as she handed Freya a pouch of gold coins. Freya nodded her head in appreciation and left the house.

Raven tentatively stood from the table and looked at her mother and father, her head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry I disgraced you" she murmured.

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder "You did nothing of the sort. You should have seen the look on King Aldurn's face when you didn't cry out in pain" he said with a grin.

Raven grinned back "He was really angry, wasn't he?" she asked excitedly.

"He sure was!" Elic chimed in.

Her mother gave a glance and he nodded, saying "Boys, we need to talk to Raven alone, go upstairs for now."

The boys left reluctantly with sighs of complaint. Raven looked to her father with a brow raised "What I do now?"

"Nothing dear… there's just something we need to tell you…" her mother answered, stealing a furtive glance to her husband.

"Well, what is it?"

"There's something that you don't know about yourself Raven, something we haven't told you." Her father said, placing his hands on either side of her. "We figured that now would be a good time to tell you since the king will surely be here for you soon"

"What?! Why?!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't show pain in the whipping, you're a woman, and you survived 50 lashes. He'll want you for a soldier in his guard" her mother answered.

"Well, what is it you need to tell me?" she asked, now curious.

Her father took in a deep breath and with a pleading look to her he let out "You are the daughter of Eragon Shadeslayer and Queen Arya…"


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"I'm what?!" Raven practically screamed out. She had always thought she looked nothing like her parent or her brothers, for the fact that her mother had blond hair and her father had black hair and brown eyes. Friends had even asked her if she was adopted on occasion, seeing that she looked different from the rest of her family.

"You are their daughter Raven, you were entrusted to us to protect you. But now that the king will be coming for you, we need to tell you, you are no longer safe here." Her father said urgently.

Raven was dumbfounded, not being able to comprehend the idea that she was the daughter of the Elf Queen and Eragon Shadeslayer, the leader of the dragon riders. "I-I…." she trailed off, unable to say more.

"It is true" her mother said as she returned from her bedroom carrying an envelope and a large pouch. "These are thing we were to give you if ever you were to find out about your lineage."

Raven extended her hands for the items and as the pouch was placed in her hands, she noticed that it weighed a ton. "What is this?" she asked, about to open up the top. Her mother placed her hands atop Raven's, "Read the letter first, then open it" she instructed.

Raven gave her a weary look and opened the envelope, seeing that it was indeed a letter. She began to read:

_Dearest Raven,_

_ We never wanted to part with you, but it was necessary, to keep you safe. If you are reading this letter this means that you have either been found out or will be soon. There is not enough that can be written that can explain why we left you and never told you of your true lineage. We just want you to know we love you, and that if you have been taken by the king, then we will do everything in our power to free you. Once you finish this Aika and Alisa will send word to us of what has transpired and we will prepare to come for you._

_ In the pouch that we left as a present for you is a dragon's egg. We chose the best we could and believe we made the right choice. Please, if the egg does not hatch for you, keep it safe, and if it is to hatch, flee immediately. There is no more time to tell you everything, just be certain that your father and I love you. ~Arya, your dearest mother _

Raven stared at the letter, her mouth gaping. She looked up at Aika and Alisa "So it is true…" She could believe it now, for the letter had been written completely in the ancient language, which she knew could not tell lies. Taking deep breath she unwrapped the pouch to reveal a beautiful pure white dragon egg. She let out a gasp at the beauty of it, knowing that she would do anything to protect it.

All of them looked up when there was a loud bang at the door "Open up, in the name of the king, we are to confiscate the girl!" a soldier bellowed. Alisa looked around frantically then settled her gaze on Raven "You must run, hurry, out the back door." She instructed, pushing Raven in that direction. Aika yelled back at the soldier "Just a minute, I need to unlock the door!"

As they reached the door Raven turned and hugged Alisa, tears falling down her face "I still love as my mother" she whispered. "Aye, I as well childe, now go!" she said as she pushed Raven out the door. Raven knew she only had a few meer minutes before the soldiers would discover that she had run. Beginnig to run for dear life, she clutched the egg to her chest tightly and folded the letter, sticking it in her boot. As she ran through the maze of buildings she could hear the soldiers gaining on her, all shouting at her to "Stop!"

She ignored them and kept running until she came to the gates of Uru'baen. Raven felt a leap of hope as she saw that they had not been closed but it faded as she heard the dreaded sound of a dragon's roar and the words "Letta!" leave the mouth of a man. She could no longer move her body, the spell having frozen her in place. Her breath quickened as she felt the thud of a dragon landing and heard the rider dismount.

The man walked towards her and her heart dropped as she saw it was prince Daman. He gave her a smirk and said "Well, well, well. It seems that you can't keep yourself out of trouble." He looked her up and down and his eyes settled on the white dragon egg she was clutching. "Where did you get that?!" he demanded as he reached for it. She flinched and only said "its mine… please don't take it". He gave her a weary look and leaned forward, whispering in her ear "Keep it close and come without struggle" He released his spell and placed her hands in metal cuffs, leading her over to his hulking crimson dragon, Nalskale. The dragon eyed her curiously with his red eyes and lowered himself so they could mount him. Raven let out a gasp as she was lifted up and placed on the saddle, Daman fallowing after her. Nalskale folded his wings inward then leapt up, taking off once the two were strapped in, heading for the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Raven was now waiting in a room to be taken before the king. It amazed her how luxurious the room really was. There was a lush king size bed, a desk, plenty of cushioned chairs, and even tapestries covered the walls. When her and Daman had arrived she had immediately been taken to the room and locked inside, two guards placed outside her door. She was now sitting cross-legged on the bed, the egg in her lap. _I wonder if it will hatch for me… I hope it does. But if not, I will protect this egg with my life. _She thought to herself as she waited.

She jumped at the sound of the door opening, her body tense. "Come with us" one guard ordered, waiting for her to exit the room with them. Raven clutched the now covered egg to her chest as she was lead to the throne room. Upon entering she could see the king on his throne and his two sons on either side of him. Prince Narrick was the older of the two at the age of 28, with short brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, thin lips, and was muscular in build. Prince Daman on the other hand was of the age of 23, with short black spiked up hair, clear blue eyes, and was lean but in no way weak in build. Raven couldn't help but remember how all the girls swooned over the two as if they were gods.

King Aldurn cleared his throat and fixed his cold gaze upon Raven. "Now girl, I had originally sent my men to bring you to me so as to join my guard. But now that it is known you carry that of a dragon egg with you I have another prospect for you." He gave a pause as Raven stared at him with a blank expression. "I wish to know if you will join me? If that egg is to hatch for you I will surely enlist you into the ranks of the rogues."

"And if I refuse?" Raven asked with a cocky attitude.

"Then you will be forced through means of swearing fealty to me in the ancient language" he stated simply.

Daman stepped forward then and whispered in his ear "Father, the riders are here, they wish to speak with you in peace."

Aldurn snorted at this "Fine, allow them in."

The guards nodded and opened the huge double doors to reveal of all people Eragon, his dragon Saphira, Murtagh and his dragon Thorn, and Queen Arya with her dragon Firnen.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this interruption?" Aldurn growled.

"We received word that you had taken someone that had been found with an egg and would like to talk with this person." Eragon responded, not making eye contact with Raven, who was at that moment trying her hardest not to stare or say a word. The three riders kept their eyes off her, not wanting to give anything away.

"Auh, and I guess you won't tell me on how you received this information." It was not a question but a statement.

Murtagh smirked "Now, now Aldurn, you know we can't reveal that."

"Fine, speak with the girl, I don't care. But know this, she is not leaving with you, she is to stay here in my palace" He said with a growl. "And my two sons are to be in the room with you as you speak."

Arya nodded "That is alright with us, so long as we are not eavesdropped on"

Aldurn only grunted as they riders, Raven, the two princes and their dragons were lead to a room. Once the doors closed behind them Eragon whispered a few spells so as to make sure they were not listened in on. He grinned over at Narrick and Daman "So he still doesn't suspect?"

Both men laughed "No, as far as we know of, he still thinks we are his loyal sons and rogue riders." Both princes' dragons gave a huff. Nalskale was a deep crimson color while Narrick's dragon Idura was a deep shade of emerald.

Raven stared at all of them wide eyed, a bit confused. She let out a deep sigh and placed her hand on her head "Okay, let me get this right. You two are with the riders? But you're Aldurn's sons!"

Daman gave her a weary look "Yes, that may be true, but we never agreed to this life. We believe it's wrong to for an immortal to be upon the throne so as he may rule for as long as he lives."

Only then did Raven actually realize that her biological parents were there, it dawning on her as she noticed Arya was staring at her with loving eyes. Eragon let out a sigh at Arya as they spoke in their minds "Arya, she does know" he said aloud.

"Know what?" Daman asked curiously.

"Oh how you've grown into a beautiful young woman, and no elf features what so ever." Arya said in a soft voice. Raven took it upon herself at that moment to step forward towards Arya, wrapping her arms around her. "Well, now I know where I got my looks from." She whispered. Arya let out a sob as she griped Raven closer to her "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry" she cried. Eragon stepped forward as well and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Okay, what's going on here?!" Narrick exclaimed.

Murtagh answered "Raven is the princess of Ellesmera."

"What?!" Both men practically yelled. "But that would mean she is their daughter!" Narrick said.

Murtagh smirked "That's because she is."

"Oh my gods!" Daman exclaimed, now staring at Raven.

The proud parents and their daughter had broken while the other three spoke, Raven dabbing at her eyes while her mother took out a handkerchief to wipe her own. Eragon was smiling at the two "We do hope that you do know we love you." He said to Raven.

"And how sorry we are that we had to leave you." Arya chimed in.

"There's no need for apologies." She assured the two. She gave a small laugh "I know you love me, as I love you. And I understand your reasoning for hiding me away."

Both breathed a sigh of relief and then came to a thought. "We can't take you back with us." Arya said dismayed. Daman chimed in there "Our father can't find out about her, and she cannot leave. What are we going to do?"

"I fear that if we were to take her away now he would discover her identity immediately and use her against us… but I fear leaving her here as well." Eragon spoke.

Daman chimed in then "We're here, we can protect her from our father." Narrick nodded in agreement.

Eragon looked at them with concern but gave a sigh of agreement. He then looked over at Raven "Did you receive the egg we left you with?"

"Yes, it's right he-" she looked down and noticed that the egg had cracked open and that there was nothing inside. "Ummmm, where's the dragon if the egg is like this…" she murmured, looking around the room for a sign of a baby dragon. When she heard a squeak from right behind her she nearly jumped back ten feet. She kneeled down on her knees and eyed the dragon curiously.

Arya let out a gasp of surprise "It really did hatch for you!"

Raven extended her hand to pet the beautifully pure white dragon before her. As her hand met the tip of its snout she felt a searing white hot pain run from her hand and all throughout her body. She let out a gasp and fell back on her bottom. Looking down at her right hand she saw the gedwëy ignasia. "I'm a rider…" she murmured.

"Oh great, this makes our job so much harder…" Daman said as he saw what had just transpired.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Murtagh gave a chuckle at Daman "well, hopefully we can rescue her before he forces her into fealty. I mean, it is common knowledge that your father waits until the dragon is big enough to ride before he forces them into it."

Daman nodded "That is true. Father believes that they are not threat until then, and even then, he works to make it where he doesn't have to force fealty." Narrick nodded in agreement with his brother "It's true, and until their dragon is big enough to ride he works to make sure they are apt in knowledge and edict. He basically makes them loyal to him by spoiling them, though it doesn't work on everyone."

The tiny dragon climbed up onto Raven's lap and rested there while she listened to the conversation. "I agree to stay here, not only for you to buy time, but so that your identities and mine are not given away."

They all agreed, some more reluctantly than others. Daman and Narrick both stopped Eragon and Arya before they made their leave from the room. "We promise to protect her with our bodies, minds, and souls" they swore in the ancient language. Arya gave them a look of gratitude saying "We are sure you will." As they left the room they were lead outside, where Raven watched from a window as they took off back for Ellesmera.

Raven gave a sigh and looked back at the princes with a raised brow. "So how do you suppose we keep this secret?"

"You will not allow our father inside you mind, no matter what he demands, you must not do this." Narrick instructed.

"I will ask of my father to allow you and your dragon peace until your dragon is old enough to ride." Daman promised. "But you will not be allowed to leave the palace."

Raven gave him a weary look at this statement but nodded her in understanding. At that moment King Aldurn entered the room saying "Well, it seems you will be staying here my dear, not that you had a choice in the first place." He said with a smirk.

Raven scowled at him but kept her mouth shut. Daman looked at his father and said "Father, I would like for this one to be placed under me. I've taken a… liking to her." His father gave him a sly look and replied "I guess you have my boy… fine, fine, she is yours. She is your responsibility until her time comes, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand." He answered.

"Then leave, show her to her room and make sure the dragon is fed." Aldurn said, giving the little hatchling a look that was unrecognizable to Raven.

Daman lead Raven to a room that was similar to the last, except that this room did not have guards stationed at the doors. "You will find a bath made for you and fresh clothes laid out. A maid will be up later with food for you and your dragon." Daman said as he walked around the room, not looking at anything in particular. He then went and closed the doors and walked back over to Raven, standing close to her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "While you're here, don't mention your parents around me or anyone else, or my father will discover your identity and you will surely be in great danger then." Raven blushed at his close proximity which cause for Daman to smirk. For some reason he was finding himself liking being close to her and the smell of her perfume and… He took a step away from her and did a slight bow. "I'll be by in the morning to show you around the palace, until then, enjoy the rest of your evening." And he made his leave, closing the door behind him.

Raven sat down on the bed and put her hands to either side of her face, trying to lessen the blush that had appeared there. She felt something nudge her foot and looked down to see her dragon. Giving a small laugh she picked the pure white dragon up from the ground and placed him on her lap, petting its head soothingly. "I guess I should name you… but what?" She could feel a slight connection with the creature and could feel that it loved her through that. She smiled down at it and said "I like the name Reika, what about you?" The little creature let out a puff of smoke form its mouth and Raven took that as a yes.

Standing up she went to the room indicated for her bath. Removing her boots she than removed her clothes carefully, her back still feeling sore from the whipping that same day. She stepped into the steaming bath, which was a large hole built into the floor that went from wall to wall, almost like a pool. Letting out a soft sigh she went deeper into the water, Reika fallowing after her, letting out squeaks of delight. She laughed at Reika as he swam closer to her. She grabbed a bar of soup and washed her hair, loving the feeling of the water on her back and running through her hair. She then gave a sly smile at Reika and splashed water at him. This caused for Reika to let out a spiel of more squeaks, causing in turn for Raven to laugh.

Once Raven finished with her bath she found the clothes that Daman had mentioned and admired the smooth fabric of the shirt and jean like material of the pants. She donned them and let out a tired sigh, laying back on the bed. A knock at the door woke her from her doze and she went to answer it. In the doorway was thin blond woman, pretty in looks and had a kind face. "I brought you your food" she said with a small voice. "Come on in" Raven said sweetly, stepping back so the woman could enter. "Thank you" Raven said as the girl set the tray of food down on the desk and a large platter of meat on the floor, which Reika made a bee line for. As the white dragon gobbled up the meat Raven noticed the woman smiling down at Reika.

"He will grow to be a beautiful beast" the woman said.

"That I believe" Raven replied with a smile.

The woman looked up at her and made a bow "My name is Laya, I will be your maid from now till the day you no longer need me" Raven nodded and said "I am Raven, and I thank you once again." Laya made her leave, shutting the doors behind her, and saying before she left "Call for me if you shall need anything." Raven looked back at the food on the desk, suddenly feeling famished. The meal was that of meat, bread, and cheese with an assortment of fruit, which was so expensive that it was considered a luxury. Raven downed the food with a glass of wine.

Turning back to Reika she said "Well, I sure am tired, what about you?" The dragon seemed to agree for it head in the direction of the lush bed. Fallowing after him, she crawled into bed, turned out the lantern, and dozed off into a dreamless sleep, tired from the day's events.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Raven woke to the smell of food filling the room. She was tangled up in the sheets of the bed and felt unwilling to leave its comfort. Giving a soft smile, she untangled herself and saw that Reika had already eaten his own breakfast. Reika had seemed to have doubled in size over night for he looked much bigger in bulk and height. Padding over to the tray of food she saw freshly baked bread, cheese, bacon, and apple slices. She made a sandwich with the bread, cheese, and bacon and ate the slices of apple, relishing every bite. She sipped at the wine that was with the food, not yet feeling up to drinking it this early in the morning. Donning a fresh pair of clothes and lacing up her boots, she and Reika waited for Daman to come get them like he said he would.

A knock at the door alerted her to his arrival. Standing up, she head to the door and opened it, unable to suppress a smile for the handsome prince. "Good morning" He said with a smile. "Ready to see the castle?"

"Yep" she replied and stepped out the door, Reika fallowing behind.

Nalskale was with Daman and eyed the little hatchling curiously, occasionally sniffing at Reika. Reika let out a squeal as Nalskale's head came close to his own, a little startled by Nalskale's huge bulk. Raven smiled down at Reika then turned to Daman "So where to first?"

"Well, this place is huge… so I guess I'll show you some of mine and Narrick's favorite places." Daman responded after a seconds thought.

Raven nodded in agreement "Let's go then" she said, extending out her arm for him to lead the way.

He smirked and walked alongside her, Nalskale and Reika fallowing behind. He led her to two large double doors that were beautifully decorated, the carvings in the wood depicting two dragons that looked as if they were dancing. Daman pushed on the two doors and they opened silently to the surprise of Raven, who had expected such huge doors to at least make a creak when they opened. She let out a gasp as she saw the room. It was a library, and not just any normal library, it was one filled with books set on shelves the covered each wall, from floor to ceiling, and many more shelves set about the room, nearly 20 feet tall. All of the shelves had moving ladders attached so that people could reach the higher up books, tables and chairs were set about the room, as well as some window seats in the walls.

"I didn't know this was here…" Raven breathed.

Daman gave a chuckle "Well that's because it's not open to the public. Only father's rogues, magicians and a few lords are allowed into the room." He watched as Raven took a few tentative steps to a shelf and fingered the delicate spines of the books.

"I could spend the rest of my life in here and be happy…" she murmured. Reika was sitting by her foot, and when she took a step, he would fallow after her, feeling her awe of the place they were in.

"Do you like to read?" Daman asked curiously.

"Yes… though books were too expensive for my family. I would save the money I earned and after I saved up enough, I went and bought some books, most of them fairytales. But one time I found a history book of Alagaesia… I was fascinated by it." Raven said as she read the titles of the books and even pulled out a few, flipping through the pages carefully.

"How did you learn to read?"

"My father taught me how to read and write, having been a scholar before he met his wife." She answered, now walking back over to him.

Daman gave her a soft smile and led her out of the library saying "It's open to you whenever you feel the need to visit." For the rest of the day he showed her through some rooms in the palace; a drawing room, study, the throne room, the kitchen; which he informed her was his favorite hiding place as a child, evicting a giggle out of her; and then he showed her the building the dragons stayed in.

Pulling her aside he said to her "There's one last place I want to show you… I've never shown anyone it before, so promise me you won't tell?"

Raven nodded "I promise, though I don't know who I would tell"

Daman took her hand and led her through a series of rooms through the palace until they came back outside and head for a wrought iron gate. Pushing on the hinges the gate opened up and he led her through more gates. They came to a wall of a 10 foot high hedge. "Well, looks like a dead end" Raven said, turning back around. Daman kept his grip on her hand though and gave her a sly smile. "Really think so?" he said as he pushed aside some loose brush, revealing a wooden door. Raven raised a brow at him in question.

"Close your eyes" he instructed.

Raven complied and trusted him not to allow her to walk into a wall or trip over her own feet. "Okay, what is so special that I have to close my eyes for it?"

Daman placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Okay, open them now…"

She did, and her eyes widened at the sight of the beauty before her. They were standing in a garden of roses of all colors, lilies, chrysanthemums, and other assortment of flowers covered the ground around them. "What is this place?"

"It was the garden my mother planted and tended to while she was still alive" Daman answered. "After she died, she left a letter to me telling me to take care of it for her… and not to show it to anyone unless I trusted them."

Raven smiled over at him "Thank you… This place is beautiful." Reika was jumping from patch of flowers to patch of flowers, letting out squeals of delight. He lay in a bed of white roses, which almost concealed him completely as he blended in.

Nalskale was too big to fit in the opening of the garden so he sat outside the door, letting out a hum. Daman smiled and looked up, noticing that it had begun to get dark. "We should be heading back" he said.

Raven nodded her head in agreement "You're right… come on Reika" she called as the two of them exited through the door, Daman closing and locking it behind her.

As they walked back to her room Daman cleared his throat and said "There's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well… um, how do I put this…"

"Go ahead, whatever you say I won't take offence to it" she assured.

"Well, in order for me to be able to keep my father's suspicions from rising I had to tell him something about you… I told him that I had taken a fancy to you and wanted you for myself and asked for him not to bother you in any way."

Raven raised a brow at him "So you basically told him that I was your whore?"

"Well… not exactly…" Daman stuttered.

Raven burst out into a laugh but tried to stifle it with her hand. She couldn't suppress the giggles that fallowed after.

"So you're not mad?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no… I think you did the right thing in telling him that. It may actually make him believe there will be no need for him to force me to swear fealty." She said.

"Good point"

The two finally came to Raven's room. Daman bowed to her saying "I enjoyed today."

"And I as well, I thank you once again" she said with a smile.

Daman smiled back and after a few more idle talk he made his leave, leaving Raven and Reika alone to think over the days events.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

It has been three months since Raven started staying at the palace and the egg hatched for her. In that time, Reika had grown nearly five times his size, and was now big enough to ride. Raven had also learned to use a sword and perfected her knife and bow skills. The magicians refused to teach her any of the ancient language by order of the king, who feared she may use it against him or to escape. But Daman had started sneaking to her room at night to teach her the ancient language, and she caught on quickly, learning almost three spells a night. She was not allowed to ride Reika yet, not until she had sworn fealty to King Aldurn, but a saddle had been made for Reika in preparation for that day.

Daman at the present was speaking with his father in the throne room. He was with Nalskale, who was growing ever agitated with Aldurn at that moment.

"Father, all I'm asking is that you give her the same courtesy that you gave me and Narrick!" Daman yelled.

"Silence! I will not tolerate being yelled at by my own son! She will swear fealty, whether you like it or not."

"But why!? She is no threat to us!" Daman retorted, his anger growing. Nalskale let out a growl in response, having become good friends with Reika.

"She may not seem like a threat now Daman, but if I were to let her go about as she does now then I could be risking her leaving to the riders. And I will not have that!" Aldurn argued, slamming the bottom of his staff on the ground to emphasize his point.

Daman gave his father a look of hatred and said in a cold voice "When?"

"Tomorrow night, at the meeting of the Rogues and the Riders, during the ball." Aldurn answered.

Daman's eyes grew large at this. "In front of everyone! And during the ball of all things!"

"Yes Daman, during the ball. If you do not like my choice then live with it. My mind is made up."

Daman threw up his arms in agitation and anger. "Fine!" he yelled as he and Nalskale left the room, the doors slamming behind them.

Aldurn gave his youngest son a contemptuous look as they left, his own anger rising. _Little do you know boy, but I already know your little secret, and hers. You think I have no idea, but tomorrow night, you will learn your place…_

Daman went straight to Raven's room, where she was talking with Reika. He didn't knock before he entered, startling her. At the anger in his eyes Raven immediately became worried.

"What's wrong?!" she asked, coming up to him. He sat her down on the bed, not wanting her to hurt herself if she were to feint.

"Listen to me carefully Raven. Don't get scared, okay?" Daman told her.

She shook her head yes then said "What happened? You're scaring me."

He took in a big breath. "My father wouldn't listen to me… he is forcing you to swear fealty tomorrow night at the ball held for peace with the Rogues and Riders."

Raven went pale and stuttered out "B-b-but why i-in f-f-front of e-everyone?"

"I fear he may have caught on to us… we need a plan for tomorrow." Daman said as he caressed her cheek, trying to calm her.

Raven took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Okay, let me think…"

For the next three hours they thought of a plan for escape, several in fact if one were not to work. Narrick had joined them after his father told him his plan for the next night. He and Idura had been as shocked as they were. Once they had a plan set Daman gave a sigh of relief. Narrick took it upon himself to ask the thing that was the least of their worries, but would be a good stress reliever.

"So what are you to wear to the ball?" he asked.

"Really Narrick, really?" Daman scoffed.

Raven let out a small laugh "I don't own any dresses" she told them.

"Well, we're just going to have to fix that." Narrick said with a smile.

_Oh boy, why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like watching this? _Reika said to Raven. She only laughed at him as dresses were brought in by maids at Narrick's command.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

It was the night of the ball, there were Riders and Rogues conversing everywhere, their dragons either sitting outside or some inside. Raven sat in her room, in a robe and looking at the dress that had been agreed on by her, the boys having no idea what she had chosen as her dress because she had kicked them out while she tried them on. Laya was there to help her and inform her on some of the people she may meet.

"Remind me again why the King holds this ball?" she asked Laya.

"Well, he can't afford a war and knows that neither can the Riders. So he holds this ball every six months so as to have peace… but I fear that he may provoke the Riders this time." Laya answered as she picked up Raven's dress, holding it up to her and waiting for Raven to step into it.

"Why is that?" she asked as she removed her robe and stepped into the opening of the dress.

"The Rogues numbers have grown and they are becoming more powerful… and rumor around the palace is that he knows something about the Riders, something that they hold dear."

Raven only gave her a curious look as she pulled up the strapless top of the dress over her chest. Laya laced up the corset back for her and once she finished she had Raven turn and face her. "Auh, you look like a princess." She said with a grin. Raven grinned in response at Laya and hugged her "Thank you" she murmured in the woman's ear. Laya patted her on the back "Now, let's get those shoes and stockings on, shall we?"

Daman sat in a chair, Nalskale behind him, talking with Narrick and a Rider. "So what you're saying is that no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't harm the Menoa tree?" Narrick asked, Idura also behind him.

The Rider shook his head "That's right, you can't hurt it, your dragon could breath as much fire on it as it wants, the tree will only have its kin attack you, and if you really pissed it off, it'll kill you."

Daman listened with interest, having been curious about the Menoa tree from what he had read in books, and had took it upon himself to ask the Rider about it. Just then he looked up to see Raven enter the room. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped at the sight of her. Her long wavy brown hair was straightened and splayed loosely around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a pure white dress that had a corset back, a strapless top, and the length of the dress reached the floor in the back, but in the front the length reached to her mid-thigh. The material in the length of the dress was slightly ruffled with many layers and the top had beads of clear crystal decorating it. She also wore thigh high black stockings, dark brown leather lace up boots, black leather fingerless gloves, and the only jewelry adorning her was a cross necklace, her face left pure and free of makeup.

Raven glanced around the room for anyone familiar, Reika just beside her. _Don't be so nervous. _he told her. _I'm trying, but there's so many people staring at me and you._

_Let them stare; we are the youngest of them all. I heard from Nalskale that we are the first dragon and rider to appear for the last three years. _Reika told her.

Raven only sighed and saw Daman looking over at her. He beckoned her over with a wave of his hand. Raven walked over, noticing a lot of the Riders giving her quizzical looks of curiosity. Eragon and Arya were to the side of the room, talking with a few Riders and Rogues freely. They had been informed by Daman about the plan and what had been planned by King Aldurn. Arya had become furious by the prospect but had calmed at hearing their plan.

"You look beautiful." Narrick commented to Raven.

She blushed in response "Thanks" she mumbled. Daman gestured for her to sit next to him, smiling up at her. "He's right, you've got the eyes of every man in the room on you." He said with a slight grudge in his voice.

Raven sat down and gave a small laugh. She gave a nod in greeting to the Rider, who had waved in hello to her. Raven's body was tense in anticipation of the King making his appearance.

_My father won't be here for another hour or so, so just relax. _Daman assured her.

_I can't help it… but I'll try. _She responded, giving a brief sigh.

"So I'm guessing you're the new infamous rider that has appeared?" the Rider asked.

Raven nodded "Yes, though I'm still young compared to everyone else."

The Rider gave a chuckle "Don't worry, none of us here bite… much" he joked.

Raven laughed in response and looked up as music began to play. There were couples dancing now, some gracefully and others… not so much. Daman stood and offered his hand to her "May I have this dance?" he asked. Raven smiled up at him and took his hand "You may" she responded with a smirk. He led her out to the dance floor where he turned to face her. Placing one hand on her left hip and the other in her right palm, he began to waltz with her. _I'm not very good at dancing… _She told him.

_Just fallow my lead and you'll do fine. _He told her as he pulled himself closer to her, his hand having moved from her hip to the small of her back. She gave him a small smile as they continued dancing on for what felt like hours but was only really ten minutes. They returned to their seats, feeling tired from the dancing. "For someone who doesn't know how to dance, you're pretty good at it." Daman commented. Raven raised a brow at him "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, you really are good."

"Tell me that after you're foot heals from being bruised by mine stepping on you."

Narrick laughed at the two, the Rider having left to talk with someone. Reika let out a rumble of laughter along with Nalskale and Idura. A trumpet sounded then to announce the arrival of the King who was followed by his hulking black dragon, Nightris. The dragon peered around the room at all of the Riders and Rogues, as if she was daring them to say anything about her rider. Raven glanced over at Daman, worry in her eyes. Once Aldurn was sitting in his throne his voice boomed out to the gazing audience. "Rogues, Riders, and dragons alike. I welcome you to my palace for a meeting of peace and merriment. We also welcome that of a new rider and dragon, who have come of an age where they must swear fealty, which is the custom of those who work under me."

Daman clenched his fists at his father's words and only gazed up at him with a blank look. Raven had gone pale but stayed calm, remembering the plan. Arya and Eragon stared up at Aldurn, no emotion showing on their faces. Reika let out a slight growl, which was hushed with a stern look from Raven.

"I ask that the lucky duo please step forward." Aldurn called, his gaze landing on Raven.

Raven stood shakily and walked to where she and Reika were standing just in front of Aldurn. Their head were bowed and their bodies stock still. Everyone in the room looked in shock at Aldurn, even some Rogues, who saw the act as cruel even to them.

"Now Raven, you will repeat after me in the ancient lang-" he was cut off as he could no longer move his body or speak. Nightris let out a roar, unable to move as well.

Raven smirked up at them "Guess you weren't planning on me knowing just a little magic, were you?" she mocked as Daman and Narrick came up to stand next to her.

"Father, we are leaving the Rogues… and you" Narrick called out.

"We're sick of having to hurt and torture people, people that should be looking to us for peace as riders, not their doom." Daman said.

They all three turned and Daman said to the rogues "If you want, you may join us to fallow the riders, if not, we ask that you allow us to leave in peace."

Some Rogues looked at the boys in amazement while others kneeled down to them, their heads bowed. One Rogue by the name of Krakmos stepped forward saying "We shall not fight you my prince, for this night is a night of peace." He glance up at Aldurn "Your father will be furious that we allowed you and the Riders to leave, but please, tell us why do you protect the girl?" he asked, gesturing to Raven.

"She is precious to me" Daman answered simply. Raven gave him a look that could not be recognized.

Aldurn nodded in understanding and stepped back, kneeling to the ground and saying "May you travel with the wind under your wings and the sun upon your backs, for you are surely brave souls."

Narrick mounted Idura and looked around to see all of the Riders doing the same. Daman nodded to Reika, who had lowered his body to allow Raven to mount him. _Shall we? _Reika asked.

_We shall _Raven responded with a joyous smile. She mounted him and strapped herself into the saddle that had been made for her. Daman did the same and once all were ready, Eragon gave the order to leave. All of the dragons and their riders took off into the air, making their destination to Ellesmera.

**Okay, I know I haven't said thanks in the previous chapters, and I'll admit, that's because I forgot. Well I know the dress Raven is wearing in this is really modern, and that's because I really like the style of it right now. Thank you so much for the comments guys! It really makes me happy to know people read my story. This is my first one ever, and I just started it for fun. Thanks again guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post but I've been busy with school stuff and can only find time to write these on the weekends… if I'm lucky. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews XD**

~Chapter 9~

Raven looked around at the enormous room that had been given to her as hers. She had been in Ellesmera for only two weeks and already people were calling her princess or Dröttningu. She didn't find it as annoying now than when she first arrived. Narrick and Daman were treated well due to the fact that they were allies of the Riders from the beginning. Since she had been here she had done nothing but study with her Father, Eragon, and learn edict from her mother, Arya. She enjoyed the time with them and loved it when she was able to go flying with Reika.

There had been nothing heard from the Rogues but no one allowed their guard to go down… But tonight would be an exception. There was to be a banquet/ ball held in Raven's honor. She wasn't too thrilled about the prospect, especially when she heard that dwarves and kull were coming in from all of Alagaesia. But Daman had managed to keep her calm. He had been doing that a lot lately, and she was finding that she liked it, that she liked being with him. They had grown close while in Uru'baen but while in Ellesmera, they were inseparable. Even Narrick had pointed it out to them one day.

"So tell me again why we are having this ball?" Raven asked as she watched her mother get ready.

Arya gave a slight laugh "In honor of you coming home" she answered simply.

Raven sighed and looked at her mother "Alright… but you're lucky I love you" she muttered as she left the room in search of Reika. She found him outside with Nalskale and Daman.

"Hey" she called to them, giving a wave to get their attention.

Daman turned and automatically broke into a grin when he saw her. "Hey" he called back. Seeing her somewhat gloomy face he asked "You ready for tonight?"

She gave a slight smile and shrugged "I guess… It's just that, well, I'm scared I'll disappoint everyone"

Daman shook his head "You could never disappoint, Raven" he assured.

Raven only sighed in response and walked up to Reika, who nuzzled her affectionately. He had grown nearly double in size since they had arrived and their bond had seemed to grow stronger.

_Why are you so scared?_ He asked

_Because… I feel weak and like I might go crazy with all these people here just to see me _she answered.

Reika only nuzzled her more as she scratched at the skin under the scales on his jaw, making him give out a hum in response. Daman went up and hugged her, saying "Don't worry about it… speaking of the ball, you need to go get ready, as do I"

Raven smirked and after giving him a quick hug in return, she ran to her room to get ready. She yet again had to wear a dress, to her utter horror. But this dress she had also fallen in love with, to her amazement, which made her worry that she would become used to wearing them. She dressed into the silky light blue dress. It wasn't a bright blue, but a bit dulled. She put on her boots and after a maid had done her hair, she placed the tiara, given to her to wear, on her head. The tiara was like a head band that went across her forehead, a pure white diamond in the middle of it, shaped like a dew drop. When it was time to go downstairs to the ballroom she took in a deep breath and entered.

As she looked around the room her eyes immediately alighted on all of the guests that had come. Some stared at her as she entered while others walked up to her and greeted her. Arya and Eragon had instructed her that after an hour of being at the party, she could go off and do as she pleased.

To her the hour seemed to fly by as dwarves greeted her and she chatted with others. Even king Orik had stepped forward and grabbed her into a bear hug. Eragon had chuckled at that and warned Orik not to hurt her too much. Orik promised her that he would tell her stories about her father, to her delight.

Raven was about to leave the ballroom when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Daman. She gave him a questioning look but he only pressed a finger to her lips and took her hand, leading her outside and to the back gardens.

"Daman, where are you taking me?" she asked.

He spun her around a few times and said "I wanted to show you the garden… and get you away from that crowd."

Raven smirked at him and hugged him "Thanks" she said, but it was muffled by his shirt.

Daman began to rock back and forth, holding her to him. After about ten minutes passed she began to push away, but couldn't because Daman wouldn't let go.

"Okay Daman, you can let go now" she stated.

The next thing she knew, she was pressed against the stone wall and he was leaning in closer to her. He was staring down at her, his clear blue eyes flashing. "And where do you think you're going?" he teased.

"Well, I had planned to go to bed, but since that doesn't seem sufficient to you, I don't really know now" she answered.

Daman leaned down and whispered in her ear "There's something that I want to tell you… well, actually, I've been wanting to tell you for a while now"

"What is it?" she asked as she let out a shaky breath at their close proximity.

Daman turned his head and was now facing her. He lightly brushed his lips against hers and whispered "I love you"

Raven let out a small gasp at his words and only stared into his eyes, as if searching them to know if he was telling her the truth. Taking in a deep breath she whispered back to him "And I love you"

He didn't wait for her to say anymore because his lips were upon hers after she said that, kissing her gently. Raven closed her eyes and kissed him back. Daman pulled back for air, panting heavily. He kissed her again and began to send trails of kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. Raven arched into him, letting out a soft sigh in response to his kisses. Daman kissed her on the neck and gave her a love bite, which she knew she would have trouble hiding later on. She pushed him away gently and said "We need to go back before the others notice we're gone"

He let out a moan in response and kissed her once again before taking her hand and leading her back inside. Reika and Nalskale both rumbling into laughter at the two.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Raven walked back into the ballroom hand in hand with Daman. Eragon looked their way and raised his brow in question to their joined hands, giving a pointed look to Arya. Raven noticed and bowed her head with a small laugh to Daman.

"What is it?" he asked then noticed Eragon and Arya looking. He didn't let go but only chuckled.

"Not scared of my parents?" she asked him with a smirk.

"No… well, maybe a little" he admitted with a grin.

Raven looked up at the sound of a slow song being played and couples going out onto the dance floor. She smiled up at him "We only danced once, how about another?" she suggested.

His grin grew wider and his eyes seamed to sparkle "Aye, I would like that" he said, taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor. He twirled her to where she was facing him and placed a hand on her hip and the other in her palm. She sighed as they swayed from side to side, content in that moment forever.

"Seems like she grew up before we could even get to know her" Eragon whispered to Arya.

She laughed lightly in response "Aye, but what do you expect? She is practically an adult in the human sense"

"Aye, that is true, and she has grown into a fine young woman" Orrick chimed in, startling the two at his sudden input. He chuckled "You two just leave her and the boy be"

Eragon grumbled at that, causing them all to laugh. "I don't like it but there's nothing I can say" he said with a sigh. Arya smirked "That's what you think now, but what if he asks for her hand?"

"Then I will have him prove himself for my blessing" he huffed "And I will make sure he is truly the best for her"

Murtagh chuckled "There's the overprotective father we knew you would be"

"I don't know wha-" Eragon was cut off by a loud bang and the thump of wings and marching boots at the door way. Everyone looked up in shock, some even yelling in surprise or fear. It was the rogues who had burst in and at their lead was King Aldurn himself. "I want my sons and the rider at once!" he boomed out with and added roar from his dragon.

Reika, Nalskale and Saphira roared in response, Idura and other dragons growling or baring their teeth fiercely at the intruders. Narrick appeared at Daman's side and had his hand on the pommel of his blade. "We aren't going back father, we have a right to do as we please" Narrick said calmly.

Aldurn sneered "You do not as long as you are my sons!"

"Then we are no longer family!" Daman hissed "Not if it means we have to rip apart innocent lives with our blades and abuse our power!" Raven placed a hand on his arm to calm him. He relaxed a bit at her touch but still kept his own hand on his pommel.

Aldurn scoffed at them then glared at Raven "YOU! If you had never appeared or put you little ideas in their heads then they would have never left me!"

"We left of our own accord father, not because she asked us to" Narrick said with a sigh.

"I have never forced someone to do as they did not wish and I will continue with that" Raven said shakily, fear building in her of the king, who was slowly making his way towards them.

Eragon stepped in front of him "Not a step closer" he said in a growl "You will not harm my friends and family"

Aldurn snarled at him and drew his blade "Then I will fight you" he hissed and swung his blade at Eragon. Eragon quickly blocked it and watched as fighting broke out around them. "You'll regret this, I promise you that" Aldurn hissed at him. "I will regret nothing in my life as long as it is for the good of the people" Eragon retorted as their blades continued to clash.

Raven was back to back with Daman, fighting with another rogue who had immediately lunged at her. Daman was fighting with his own rogue, seeming to be gaining the upper hand until he was slashed across the stomach. He staggered back and looked down in shock, his face having gone pale. The rogue stepped forward to finish him off until he looked down in pain, the tip of a blade sticking from his own gut. Raven kicked him away as she pulled her sword from him, her face blank of emotion. She then looked down at Daman in worry and laid her sword aside as she kneeled next to him. "Oh Daman" she whispered as she pressed a hand over his wound. "I'm not going to die, I promise you that" he whispered as he put a hand to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She took his hand and pressed it to her cheek as the fighting died down behind them.

Aldurn was fighting for breathe now, having been outmatched by the much more experienced rider. "I will be back and I will take what I came for" he swore as he mounted his dragon, taking off with a roar to signal the others. Eragon slumped and was caught by Murtagh and Arya. Raven had managed to lift Daman up, her arm under his shoulder as she helped him over to the others. Nathan joined her on the other arm. "Are you alright?" Raven asked the three.

Arya and Murtagh nodded "Just a few cuts and bruises" Eragon replied with a grin. "And you should get him to his room" He added, indicating Daman. Nathan nodded and helped Raven with getting Daman upstairs as everyone in the ballroom had dispersed, healing one another then heading to their own rooms. Nathan sat Daman down on the bed and sighed "Looks like you can never keep out of trouble"

"Aye, but I do it with passion" Daman teased with a chuckle.

Nathan shook his head with a laugh and looked at Raven questioningly "You got him?" he asked.

Raven nodded "Aye, I'll take care of him"

Nathan nodded and sighed "Make sure you take care of your wounds as well" he said sternly before leaving. Reika and the other dragons had all also left to lick their wounds and hunt to replenish their energy, so there were no worries of having to go out and heal them.

Raven sat next to him and dabbed at a cut on his face with a wet cloth. She then turned her attention to the wound on his stomach "I need to remove your tunic" she said to him quietly. He nodded and stood with a grunt of pain so she could remove his shirt. After she did so she pushed him back down gently, her eyes not able to stop from admiring his toned chest and muscles. Her breathe hitched as she placed a hand on his wound, her fingers brushing over his stomach muscles. She shuddered slightly but dabbed at the wound as carefully as she could, knowing it was hurting him. She finally placed the cloth aside and put her hand over the wound "Waise heill" she whispered and watched as the wound seemed to knit together.

Daman watched her the whole time, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. He had noticed when she had stared at his muscles and it had made him beam with pride, not only in mind but in his inner most parts he had felt he had ignored for too long. He suppressed it as well as he could and only hoped she wouldn't look down any further than his stomach. He felt an immense itching in his stomach as she healed the wound and groaned at not being able to scratch it.

Raven sighed and pulled back, feeling her power drain and causing her to feel exhausted. She smiled down at him "Done with that one, now on to the next" she sighed and reached towards his face with her hand. He gripped her wrist before she reached it though and smirked up at her "I get to heal yours if you get to heal mine"

Raven blushed but nodded "Deal" she said with a hesitant look. He let her wrist go after a few moments and watched as she began to heal his cheek. When she finished, he felt energized enough to sit up and motioned for her to come closer. Raven complied and scooted up on the bed farther. He didn't feel it was close enough and pulled her closer, practically pulling her into his lap. She blushed and looked away as he studied her for her wounds, seeing a cut on her arm and on her chest where the dress had been cut by a knife. He smirked and kissed the hallow of her neck, causing her to shiver in response. He only smirked more as his hand traveled up and down her back. "What are you planning?" she asked with a shaky breathe.

He grinned "What I've wanted to do since I first met you" he said in a husky voice as his hands traveled down her sides and to her mid-thigh where the dress had ridden up when she sat. She shivered more in delight and smiled down at him as he pushed the hem of the dress up further, his rough hands sending tingles up her legs and to her head in pure pleasure. Her breathing had become heavy as he pushed it up to the top of her thighs and looked at her questioningly. She let out a moan and kissed him on the lips, her hands gripping his hair. He took that as a hint to continue and he pushed the dress up all the way and over her head as she lifted her arms and helped him get it off as fast as she could.

Daman moaned at the sight of her, his eyes seeming to have locked on to her plump chest. He looked up at her and smiled slyly as he gripped her sides with his hands and brought her closer to him, kissing her repeatedly. She elicited a moan of delight and rested her palms on his arms, feeling the muscle there. She could feel his hard member rubbing through his pants and along her inner thigh, which sent its own pleasurable sensation through her. He groaned and flipped her over on the bed so he was on top, unable to stand it when she had begun to rock her hips in his lap. She sighed in pleasure as his hand roamed her body, caressing her breasts with his thumb as he nipped and kissed at her neck and chest. She arched her back into him and he complied by leaning down on her, their bodies fighting to gain the upper hand on one another.

"I love you" he whispered as he undid her bindings on her chest and kissed the wound there as well.

"And. I. you " she panted out in heavy breathing.

He smirked down at her as he leaned up to admire her, relishing in the way he was making her feel at that moment and how much sweeter it would be soon. He leaned back down and kissed each breast lovingly, his tongue finding her nipple, nipping and sucking there. She let out a yell of pleasure, her body feeling to become hotter at every touch and kiss he gave her on that delicate spot. Daman continued to kiss down her after a while and reached her stomach, kissing her here and there, his hands rubbing up and down her curves. He reached the bottom of her naval and his hands pushed down her underwear, causing her to whimper in anticipation. With a groan form her he ripped them off with a growl of his own.

He stood and admired her, all of her and what she had to offer. Raven's chest falling and rising with every rapid breathe she took, looking up at him with foggy eyes. She sat up with a growl and put her hands to his pants. He grabbed her wrists and made her look up at him "Are you sure?" he asked her sternly, his own passion visible in his eyes. Raven didn't hesitate "I am and always will be as long as it is you I share my bed with" she said, her eyes showing a calm and certainty. He smiled and brought her face up to his, kissing her passionately. He chuckled as she got free of his grip and pulled off his pants and underwear, throwing them aside with a growl. Her eyes went wide when she looked down at him, her cheeks glowing a bright red. He smirked and pushed her down on the bed, getting on top of her, wresting his manhood between her inner thighs. "Ready?" he asked, his breathing heavy. She nodded and pulled him closer, sliding her hand down his stomach and to him. She stoked him, causing shivers to run through him. "I'll take that as a yes" he said and pushed her hand aside, entering her in one gentle thrust.

She let out a cry of pain, but stifled it with her hand. "Sorry" he said with scrunched bows, worry written all over him. She shook her head "n-no no, it's m-my first time… so i-It will hurt" she said gasping. He nodded and started to rock back and forth gently, not wanting to startle her with the speed he really wanted to make love to her with. She groaned as her pain subsided and she rocked her hips with his, her hands gripping his back and her nails digging in as he picked up a faster rhythm, driving her to what seemed close to madness. He moaned and growled as he thrust in and out of her, his hands now gripping the headboard of the bed to keep him steady. They were both ready to reach their peak, to go over the edge of ecstasy that they felt with their joined bodies. "Daman!" She moaned as she reached her peak, her body shuddering under him with pleasure. He reached his peak wither hers, letting out his own yell of the passion and pleasure she elicited from him. His body slumped but he didn't pull from her yet, loving the feeling of being inside her. They looked into each others eyes, their chest rising and falling rapidly as they both fought to catch their breathe. Daman leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently before he slumped to the side, exiting her. She let out a whimper of the loss and looked up at him, turning on her stomach so that she laid on his chest, her breasts pressed against him. He wrapped and arm around her and looked down at her with tired eyes. She kissed his chest sweetly "I love you" she breathed. He grinned "And I love you my love" he whispered back before they both succumbed to the darkness of their exhaustion.

**Okay guys, I know I haven't put up a chapter in close to 4 months and I do apologize for that… which is why I give you this chapter which took me close to 3 hours! Whew, long one there folks. Well, the reason for my absence, which there is no good excuse for, was that I am in school and currently preparing for finals. I make no promises but I will seriously try to put up chapters here and there if I gain the time. I do thank you for the followers and the great comments that you guys give me. It makes me tremendously happy to know that people like this story and actually want it continued ^^**

**Well, Thanks again, and until the next chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Raven awoke the next morning feeling sore. She wondered why until she remembered the night before, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks at the memory of it. The chest under her rumbled with the husky chuckle of Daman, who was smirking down at her as she looked up at him. She rolled her eyes at him and went to sit up but was immediately brought back down by his strong muscled arm. Giving him a quizzical look he grinned at her.

"You're not going anywhere" he said in a low voice.

"Oh?" she asked with a raised brow as she felt his arm tighten around her.

"Aye, because you're staying here with me" he huffed and pulled her closer as he kissed her gently, feeling her heat and the warmth of her body. She moaned as she felt his length get hard and rub against her thigh. With a jolt she pushed away.

"Daman, we can't, at least not now" she said with a look of guilt. He groaned in response but nodded in agreement. Coldness enveloped him as she left the bed, gathering her clothes from the floor. He came to a thought as he stood and grabbed her wrist, looking up at her with worried eyes.

"What is it?" she asked at seeing his look of concern.

"How do I put this…" he muttered to himself.

"Just spit it out Daman, whatever it is, you can tell me" she assured him.

"What if you get pregnant?" he blurted out, his own cheeks glowing crimson.

Raven couldn't help a laugh "No worries Daman, there's a poultice that my mother taught me how to make that keeps me from getting pregnant"

Daman was a bit taken aback as he thought _You don't want to have my child _But he quickly shook the thought from his head _Of course not yet, I want to marry her before she has my children. I would never wish for her own dignity to be ridiculed by others if she were to be pregnant and unmarried._

Raven saw his expression before he could hide it and put her hand to his cheek "Daman, as much as having your child would please me, I do not wish to do so soon. I'm too young and we aren't even betrothed" she laughed lightly "I love you"

"And I you" he said with a grin as he pulled her close and kissed her on her soft pink lips, melding to her. He sighed as he rested his chin on her head "Do you have to leave me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Aye, I do, or else my parents will be wondering where it is I went off to"

The color drained from Daman's face "Your parents" he groaned. She erupted into laughter as she got dressed "Don't worry, they won't know"

She left with a quick peck to his lips and head to her own room, Reika waiting for her. He hummed as she entered the room and nuzzled her _I know what you did little one _He teased her. She broke out into a blush, causing him to chuckle. _You did what your desires demanded, which is more than what most would have done. _Rolling her eyes she head to the bath that was already made, stripping her clothes and putting them in a basket as she took the steps to the huge bath and waded into the warm, welcoming water. She lay there at the surface for a while, loving the water on her sore muscles and soothing places that he had touched. She blushed at the thought of what his hands had done to her and the way he had kissed her, oh how she loved his kisses.

She submerged her head in the water to shake the thoughts from her. She resurfaced a few moments later with a gasp and giggled at herself.

Raven sat outside with Reika, watching as some other riders trained with their swords. She was going over the previous nights' events in her head, about the rogues as well as Daman, though she tried hard to keep from thinking of him. Reika nudged her side with a hum _Lets go flying… _he suggested.

Raven smiled and mounted up onto his back, taking hold of one of his scales _Aye, let's go._

Reika took off into the air, roaring as he did so. Raven laughed and leaned in as he swayed from side to side on the wind currents.

Daman lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Nalskale poked his head in and hummed _What is it little one? _He asked

_Nothing… okay, something, but I don't really know what… _Daman replied with a huff.

Nalskale chuckled _Hmmmmm, is it about Raven?_

_Aye… I love her… more than I've loved anything _Daman admitted with a blush.

_More than the many other women you bedded?_

_Aye, I never loved them… it was just lust fueling me then, and the fact that I could have any woman I wanted at the snap of my fingers _Daman said with a sigh.

Nalskale nuzzled his side _Good, because I don't want to see the littlest one hurt _he growled.

Daman chuckled and smacked his scaly neck "Uh huh, sure ya would" he teased as he stood and stretched.

Narrick walked in with Idura "Hey" he greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Daman asked, raising a brow in question to him.

"So how was last night?" Narrick asked with a sly smile. Daman immediately blushed "H-How do y-you…" he trailed off as his brother began to laugh.

"Oh come on Daman! You didn't see how she was looking at you!?" Narrick exclaimed with a pat to Daman's back. "Y-yes" he stammered.

"Well, you were giving her some pretty… _suggestive_… looks as well" Narrick chuckled.  
"Shut up" Daman said chuckling as he punched him in the shoulder. Narrick laughed and wrestled him to the ground, both wriggling around and hitting at each other. "So do you love her?" Narrick breathed out.

"Aye, as I told Nalskale, I love her more than I ever thought possible"

"Good, cause if you hurt the little pixie then I would kill you" Narrick warned, giving him a serious look.

"What is it with everyone and their little nicknames for her?" Daman chuckled, pushing him up off.

"Cause their cute and they match her. Besides, everyone loves her" Narrick countered.

"Fine, fine. Hey, let's get in some training" He suggested.

Narrick nodded in agreement, grinning as they both walked out the door.

**Okay, I know things were boring in this chapter… I just feel 'blah!' and had like no inspiration… zilch. Anyway, there will be drama soon, I promise. And more lemons ;) Thank you to everyone for the reviews, I love seeing them and would love it if ya'll put more… come on, ya know ya want too! This chapter took me a while, and I apologize for its shortness, I just really didn't know what to do for it… But more is to come, Review please! And until next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Reika flew above the beautiful landscape of the mountains and forests of Ellesmera. He made his way through a gap in a cliff and came out the other side, roaring in delight. Raven laughed at his enthusiasm and raised her arms up, whooping in her own exhilaration. _It's still so hard to believe that this is even possible… that I have a dragon and that I am really flying right now! _ She said through their link. Their bond had grown in the past few weeks and both knew what the other was feeling almost even before they knew they were themselves.

_And it fills me with joy to fly with you, to be one with you in the sky little one _Reika said as he dove down, tucking his wings in to gain speed. At the last moment before they would have hit the ground he spread his wings and they lifted up back towards the sky. Raven had screamed, thinking they were actually going to hit the rocky bottom. Reika chuckled at her and straightened himself, gliding along the wind currents. Just as both were getting comfortable, Raven snapped to attention. _What is it?_ Reika asked.

_I don't know… I thought I- _She was cut off as Reika was thrown off balance, being slammed into the side of a cliff. There was another dragon atop them, driving them into the side of the cliff and biting down on Reika's front leg. Reika roared in pain and tried to claw the other dragon away from him, but it was all in vain, the black dragon was much larger than him and it was hard for him to maneuver.

Raven was panicking, not able to think of anything to do that would save them. Where had the dragon come from and why was it attacking them? Her question was answered when she spotted the rider atop the black dragon. He had short white hair that reached his chin, pale skin, and the menacing look of a rogue. He cackled as he watched them struggle, Reika losing energy and hope by the second. "What do you want?!" Raven demanded as she drew her sword and started to cut at the rogue dragon futilely. The dragon roared as she sliced him along his side and bared his teeth at her, ripping the sword from her grip and sending it flying, sticking from the ground on the top of the cliff.

"What do you think?" The rogue sneered as his dragon drove Reika down into the ground below, causing Raven to be sent flying from the saddle and hitting her head. Her vision went blurry for a minute and she was seeing stars. The next thing she knew the rogue was standing over her. "Say night" he hissed as he said the spell "Slytha" sending her into complete darkness.

Daman was sparring with his brother, a band of elves and other riders having stopped to watch the spectacle. Daman was really glad Raven wasn't there, because he was having his butt kicked by his elder brother at that moment. Narrick chuckled and parried a blow from Daman, having overheard a bet placed down by another rider. "Looks like you're going to lose brother" he taunted. Daman growled and lunged forward, his blade sliding off of Narrick's. Both men were panting and beginning to wear down. A roar interrupted them. They all looked up to see a rider land and head towards Eragon. Eragons face fell in a look of despair and Arya cried out as if someone had shot her through the heart. Daman's heart dropped and he rushed to the two.

"What happened?!" he demanded as he came up to them.

The messenger looked at him and Narrick sadly "The princess has been kidnapped, I saw a rogue attack her and take her away, towards Uru'baen." He pulled from his saddle back Ravens sword, handing it to Eragon. Daman fell to his knees in disbelief, Narrick knelt by him "We'll get her back" he promised, but Daman wasn't listening, just thinking of what would be done to her if they weren't fast enough.

"What did this rogue look like?" Narrick asked the messenger.

"Well, he had white hair that reached to his chin, was tall, not too muscular, pale skinned, and his dragon was black"

Daman took in a sharp breathe, his eyes growing hard and his body going rigid. "Ralo…" he hissed, clenching his fists.

"Who is that?" Arya asked the two young men, her features going paler, afraid of how Daman had referred to the rogue.

"He is ruthless and one of our fathers best trackers… he also has a thing for women… strong women" Narrick said with a knowing look to Daman. "If we don't hurry, then we may not make it in time to save her…"

"Aye, if he touches her, I'll kill him. I'll split him from head to toe without hesitation" Daman said in a low voice, standing up and holding the pommel of his blade.

Eragon nodded and called out to his men "Be ready to go within 30 minutes, we set off for Uru'baen!"

Raven awoke in an unfamiliar room. _Where am I? _She thought but then it dawned on her. She remembered what had happened and immediately jumped out of the bed she was in. She tried to reach out to Reika but her link was cut off. She felt alone and afraid. The sound of a door opening startled her and she looked towards the source. Her heart sunk when she spotted the rogue from before. He was smirking at her as he close the door behind him, locking it. She instinctively took a step back. "Where am I?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Uru'baen" he answered curtly, his eyes never leaving her. After a few moments of silence he took a step towards her, causing her to take another one back. "What do you want?" she asked in panic.

He chuckled "Oh, you poor dear. You were given to me by the king to punish as I see fit for your defiance…" his grin grew wider. "And I do love to punish" his eyes glinted evilly, taking another step towards her. Ravens back hit a wall and she laid her hands flat against it, her eyes having grown wide at what he said. "Stay away from me" she said in an almost pleading voice.

He lunged towards her and she ducked out of the way, running for the door. He let out a yell of frustration and ran after her, slamming her against the door. She screamed but he covered her mouth. "It's no use, no one is going to help you here m'dear" he sneered as he threw her at the bed. She scrambled to get off it but his hands were on her wrists and he pressed his body down on her. "Please" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks. He smirked "And begging won't help either."

He trailed his hands down her sides and found the hem of her tunic. He pushed it up off her and smirked down at her. She hit at him and was immediately smacked across the face "You must really be stupid" he sneered as he hit her again. She cried out in pain and covered her face. "Please" she whispered again as he got on top of her _Please Daman, save me…_

**Uh oh! What do you think Daman's gonna do?! I think I know ;) Well, I think I owe you guys an apology for any grammar mistakes I might have made, I notice that I do that a lot. But hey, no one's perfect. Thanks for adding my story to your favorites and for fallowing it guys! It really makes me want to write more! Well, I gots nothing else to says… so until next chapter~ **

**P.S: Review Please! Thanks yous so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh boy, well I know I haven't updated in forever and I do apologize for it, but my life has been non- stop hectic and chaos. My summer has been filled with art projects, work, and vacation. I don't blame you guys if you just gave up on me updating, and I make no promises to do another update any time soon cause school starts back up soon for me. Well, Enjoy the next chapter ^^**

~Chapter 13~

_It's been three years since Raven was taken and the Riders failed to save her from the rogues. They have been fighting constantly for her, not knowing if she was even alive or not. But in that time, they didn't know that she had been forced to fallow the king, to fight by his side and with his men…_

Daman was panting from exertion, fighting in yet another battle against the rogues in this seemingly endless battle. He was dirty, bloody, and was running on little to no sleep. Nalskale roared beside him, his teeth bared in anger as some rogue backed off. He could see that the rogues' numbers were dwindling but they never stopped, not even to rest. "It's like fighting a damn tsunami, it's never ending" He hissed to himself, his jaw clenched in anger. In the three years that Raven had been taken he had not once seen her, and he could only imagine what kinds of tortures she had been put through at the hands of his own father.

Narrick fought at his side, Idura roaring and biting at any rogue that would venture too close for her liking. Narrick grunted in agreement to Daman "Seems that way". He slashed at a rogue that dared to lunge at him with his blade. "And it seems that they're so much younger these days" he said sadly, looking down at the now unconscious young man that didn't look more than 14 years old.

Daman grunted "Just ignore the age and looks and fight" he said coldly as he slashed at a rogue and round house kicked another. Most of the riders were on the ground with their dragons, fighting side by side with each other. So it surprised him to see a dragon approaching from the air, a deafening roar escaping its maws. It's color was undefinable from the air because of the smoke but Daman was ready for it. He mounted up onto Nalskale and he took off with a roar of his own.

Damans' eyes grew wide when he saw who it was and his heart seemed to stop beating in that moment. Her hair had grown longer and fell in waves down her back, her body was leaner than before, but it was still her, it was still his Raven. He was so caught off guard by her appearance that he was stunned when Nalskale roared and was thrown to the side like a rag doll by Reika. When he looked up into Ravens' eyes, they seemed cold and hollow, like there was no feeling there at all.

"Why do you attack?!" Daman exclaimed in a gasp, almost being thrown from the saddle.

"Because I am ordered to" Raven said coldly, Reika aiming to bite at Nalskale. Nalskale roared and dodged the attack. He was reluctant to attack his friend, but had no other choice. He swung his tail towards Reika and it sent him landing on his side, jostling Raven out of the saddle and onto the ground.

Daman acted on this and sprinted towards her before she could regain her standing and put the tip of his blade at her neck "Don't try to get up, throw your sword to the side" he ordered. Raven glared up at him then smirked in amusement "You haven't changed a bit, but I have…" she growled and kicked his feet out from under him. He let out a yelp as he landed on his back and she pinned him to the ground. Reika and Nalskale were growling and snarling at each other, but neither took the first move.

Damans' eyes never left hers, it was hard for him to believe that this was still the same woman he had loved. But she was right, she had changed, he could see it in her eyes, in her demeanor, in everything she was she had changed, and deep down he knew it wasn't a good one. "What has he done to you?..." he whispered, his face inches from hers.

"I think you already know the answer to that" Raven replied coldly but her eyes showed to him how much pain she was in, how much she didn't want to be doing this. She hadn't pinned down his arms so he took the chance to pull her close, his arms wrapping around her back.

She growled in response but didn't resist. The rogues and riders were fighting a long ways off from them so no one could see them at that moment. He took the opportunity to pull her close and kissed her, long and hard and so passionately that he elicited a moan from her.

"Daman! Daman where are you!? You alright!?" They both jumped when they heard Narrick. Daman flinched when she suddenly left his arms, a deep blush on her cheeks. She didn't look at him as she ran towards Reika and was about to mount onto him when Daman pulled her back down.

"I'm not letting you go" he argued with her, his eyes telling her that he meant it.

She sighed and kissed him lightly "But I have to" she said before whispering "Slytha"

Daman shuddered then fell back, his mind having gone black and his body grown tired.

Raven looked back at him then towards Nalskale "I'm sorry my friend… take care of him. Until we meet again" she said to him before Reika took off and disappeared behind the smoke.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed that and sorry for the time skip. I've been thinking up plot ideas and this came to mind so I thought to myself "hey, why not do a time skip?". So there you guys go, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Review please! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Raven sighed as Reika landed and she jumped down from his saddle. She pat his side affectionately with a sad look "I'm sorry friend, I know you didn't want to have to fight him…" she muttered, a single tear falling down her cheek. Reika hummed to her and nuzzled her side _If it keeps you safe then I am happy to do so… _The white dragon said comfortingly to her.

Raven looked up at the sound of someone calling her name and turned to see Ralo heading her way. Reika let out a growl and bared her teeth at the man. "What do you want Ralo?" Raven hissed, her hard and cold demeanor returning.

"The king would like to see you… now" He replied with a cocky smirk.

"Fine" She said and pushed past him, heading towards the throne room. Before she could completely get away from him he grabbed her arm and pulled her close "Try not to piss me off… again" he hissed in her ear as his hand traveled up and down her side. She pushed off of him with a glare and went on her way hurriedly.

Once in the throne room she looked up at Aldurn "Sir…" she said with a bow to him. He smirked down at her with a lazy look in his eyes "My dear Raven, how was your trip?" he taunted her.

"It went well sir… just as expected" she said with a tense voice, her eyes not showing him any emotion what so ever. He only grinned wider at her "And how are my sons doing?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't see them while I was battling…" She replied tersely.

"That is not what I heard from my men." Aldurn was now glaring at her, angry that she had right out lied to him about her whereabouts. "Do not lie to me _Baresinga _" he hissed, saying her true name. Raven cringed at its use and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her.

"I… I met Daman…" She forced out, obviously in pain.

"Auh, did my youngest son send his best wishes?" Aldurn asked with a pure look of joy and amusement on his face. "But enough of that, I want you to go on and get your rest…" he said and with a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

Raven let out a heavy sigh and left the throne room eagerly. She head up to her room and removed her boots, her eyes filled with all kinds of emotion as she thought about the days' events… and about Daman. She hadn't been permitted to leave the palace in these three years unless it was to go on carrier trips for the king, so she hadn't seen Daman in that time. Today had been the first time she'd seen him and she had to walk away. If he had known what she had gone through in the past three years, she knew that Daman would have surely killed Ralo and his father their tortures to her.

Raven tensed when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her and she turned slowly. Her eyes widened when she was tackled to the bed and was looking up at the cold eyes of Ralo. "Enough reminiscing, it's time you be punished by the kings orders." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. She let out a low whimper as her mind went blank…

Daman walked broodingly through camp and kicked at some rocks as Nalskale walked beside him. He sighed and patted him on the neck "Looks like not even I can save her…" he muttered.

_Yes you can, did you see how she looked at you and how she reacted? _ Nalskale asked in a huff. _I think if you see her again, knowing you, you won't let her leave no matter what…._

Daman chuckled "Aye, I think you're right there bud" he agreed then ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He let out a yawn and grinned to himself "Good to know that I still got it" he teased.

_And what's that? _Nalskale asked skeptically.

"I'm still able to get her to kiss me" Daman said with a wide grin and laughed. Nalskale rolled his eyes at him and settled down beside his tent _You are truly full of yourself… but that's one of the reasons I love you little one._

Daman grinned and scratched under the scales of his maw before he head inside his tent and came face to face with his brother. He let out a yelp as he was knocked back on his bottom "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"You fucker! Why the hell did you let her leave?! After all this time of searching for her, you brooding and worrying over her, you just let her go!" Narrick yelled, his face red with anger.

Daman's head dropped with shame and his cheeks flushed "I couldn't stop her from going…" he muttered.

Narrick pulled him up by the caller of his shirt and pulled his fist back "Couldn't stop her!? You were fucking kissing her you moron!" He hissed.

"Exactly! She refused to stay and distracted me with kissing her!" Daman snapped at him, his own features showing his anger towards his accusations.

Narrick threw him to the ground and turned away from him "Ya know what, I don't give a damn what the excuse is. You're just lucky I was the only one that saw you two cause if Eragon found out, he would skin you alive"

Daman went pale "Yeah, I know he would"

"Speaking of Eragon, he wanted to see you" Narrick told him then plopped down on his cot.

Daman sighed and went to head out of the tent then turned his head back towards him "You know I love her, and that I would have stopped her if I could… I won't fail the next time"

"May not be a next time" Narrick muttered before Daman left the tent.

Daman hesitantly entered Eragons tent and stood at attention "You wanted to see me"

"Aye, I need you to go on a mission for me" Eragon said with a sigh.

"But-" Daman was about to protest but was cut off.

Eragon held up a hand "I know you want to stay here and help, but this mission is important to us. I need you to head towards Uru'baen and meet up with one of our spies to gather the information he was able to get. I know it seems trivial and like a piece of cake, but I need this information for our next plan of attack."

Daman was fighting the urge to protest but sighed and nodded to him "Fine…"

"It's a three days trip to get there and then back" Eragon said and threw a pouch to him. Daman opened the pouch and raised a brow at him "Why the gold?" he asked.

"For expenses if you stop anywhere and so you can also buy supplies" Eragon replied "Now go, I want you gone by tonight" he said and dismissed him.

Daman nodded and left to gather his things. He saddled up Nalskale and grinned when Nalskale caught the meat he threw up to him in his jaws, closing with a snap.

**Okay guys, know this took a while to get up and it may be a bit short, but I start school tomorrow and I am sooooo not looking forward to it. Reviews are always welcome and very much loved **** I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until next time~**


End file.
